


Complicated

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom and Delia don't have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ankhiale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/gifts), [Museical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Museical).



> 100 word drabble, warning for implied sex.

This should be complicated (like them) but it's not. They just have to forget.

This is emptiness, grief, and most of all replacing the people who aren't (can't be, will never be) there.

This is lying in the bed but don't look over, no don't look, eyes closed mouth shut and _done_. This is simple, just as long as they don't trip up (but he's a Trebond and she's an Eldorne, and they're not so good at that).

This is hiding, secrets, nights in the dark when they pretend they're not crying.

And gods, wasn't this supposed to be simple?


End file.
